


When Did That Happen!?

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Series: I Want You Back [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After endgame, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Knowhere (Marvel), Peter is hurting, Teenage Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: The guardians are having some R&R at a pub on Knowhere after the 'Final Battle' and Rocket gets up to date with what was going on with his team.





	When Did That Happen!?

"And then I said to the grandmaster, 'It's God of Thunder!' and sparks were flying out of my hands. It was pretty awesome!"

The guardians were sitting in one of Knowhere's pubs. They were all pretty worn out after the battle on Earth. They were all hurt pretty badly...especially Quill. Both he and Nebula where absent from their R&R - he didn't feel up to go as he was still searching for Gamora and grieving her death, and Nebula was there to help and stop him from doing anything stupid. But hey, he's Quill - only Terran capable of doing anything stupid.

"I doubt any anyone's actually listening," Rocket whispered to Groot.

"I am Groot," Groot whispered back. Rocket laughed.

"Who won this glorious battle?" Drax, asked, clearly enjoying Thor's story.

The chubby, hairy man scratched his braided beard. "I guess... Well... I don't guess... I know I won. I'm Thor Odinson, defender of Midgard for crying out loud!"

"Is it just me, or does Thor here, have an Ego bigger than Quill?" Rocket whispered skeptically to both Drax and Groot.

"Drax looked at Thor before turning back to ROcket. "You are incorrect Rocket, as Ego is dead."

Rocket facepalmed himself. "Why do I even bother?" He mumbled to himself.

"Did you knock Hulk out?" Drax asked eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Well...He knocked me out, but I beat him anyhow," Thor explained proudly.

"I am Groot?"

Thor looked at him in a confused manner.

"Groot's right", Rocket translated as he took a swing of his drink. "How can you win if you were knocked out?" He said suspiciously. "Especially with your body."  
Thor looked down at himself. He'd lost quite a bit of weight but was considered quite chubby. "They cheated," he said in his own defense.

"Sure," Rocket said with the role of his eyes.

"Well, I for one think he is an honorable man!" Drax said patting Thor on the back.

* * *

**_A couple of_ _hours_ _later..._**

Nebula walked in with Quill following behind."Quill, Nebula, 'bout time you two showed up." Rocket said as the two sat down wherever there was a space. "Any luck?"  
Nebula shook her head."Not as much as a speck. Especially not with this guy. I've had to knock him out so he would stop asking me stupid questions. Twice..." Rocket snickered, Peter, however, remained quiet.

"Hey, Quill!" Rocket said getting his attention. "Never did ask but, why did Gamora flaw you like that?"

His face seemed to hurt as if recoiling the experience. "That wasn't Gamora." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" Rocket asked confused. "Sure it was."

"That's her from a different time. Doesn't remember, doesn't even know who I am. Apart from some lowlife, she's heard about."

"Wait, so if she's the Gamora from 2014, then what happened to our Gamora?"

"Thanos killed her in order to acquire the soul stone." Nebula stated.

"What! I thought she came back when the snap happened?"

"Well, she didn't," Peter said bitterly.

"On top of that," Drax added on, "Quill here, tried to kill her."

"When!?"

"When we were-" Drax went on just before Quill cut in.

Rocket looked at him in horror.

"I only tried to do it because she told me too!"Peter snapped, a tear rolling down his face. He hastily wiped it away. He couldn't cry. Not here, not now. Especially in front of Rocket. He swiftly stood up and walked out of the bar.

"Friend Quill, where are you going?" Drax called after him as he followed him.

"To bed..." he muttered as he picked up his pace.

"I see your desire to be left alone... I shall leave you then..." Drax said as he ran back to the others.

Peter nodded his thanks and sighed as the tears rolled uncontrollably as the Milano came into view.


End file.
